


Trobed one shots

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sex in a few one shots, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: A bunch of random Trobed one shots
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 23





	1. Dreams and Reality

Abeds pov

My best friend left to sail around the world on a boat for a year because that's what our friends will said he had to do if he wanted the 14.3 million dollars he'd left for him. It broke my heart when he said he'd do it but I knew I had to support him because he was my best friend and I loved him a lot, he knew I loved him and he loved me back, he just didn't know I loved him in a different way then the way he loved me. Nobody knew that I was in love with him, but I figured out I'd fall in love as soon as I first saw him. I considered telling him before he went on his trip but I wanted to leave things on a good note so I pushed my feelings down and tried my hardest not to think about him in that way.  
He's been gone for a year and a half now, and I haven't been a day without crying over how much I missed him. He promised to send me a letter once a month but that stopped after the first 5, he finished sailing the world but decided to stay in LA for a while since he was now a million air. He barely texted me, and it hurt like hell. Did he even like me anymore? I haven't heard from him in a little over a month and I was absolutely terrified that he forgot about me. I have dreams about things being different like Troy never had to go on the trip, I told him I loved him and he said he loved me too. Then we spent the rest of our lives together and eventually got married, but dreams were dreams and reality is reality. Both completely different but could potentially be the same. 

I paced around the apartment Troy and I used to share which now only belonged to me. I debated whether I should call him or not, I just wanted to hear his voice and see him, but I was afraid he wouldn't want to see me. I decided to take my chances and call him.

"Hello." He answered I heard voices and music in the background.

"H-hi, it's um Abed." I stuttered.

"Oh my God! Abed Hi!" He said cheerfully.

"hey, so I was just wondering if I could see you soon, I uh really m-miss you, man," I mumbled.

"I miss you too, I'll text you the address to my penthouse and you can come by, I know it's a few hours to drive through." He replied.

"It's okay, when can I come?" I asked.

"Anytime." He answered.

"I'll see you soon." 

I put my phone down and went to my room to pack a bag, I knew there was no point in asking the other group members because they are all busy this week that's why I wasn't doing anything.

I didn't want to wait around and plan out a time to go, I just wanted to see him, I locked up my apartment and run to my car.  
A text from Troy came through with his address, I punched it into google maps and started to drive to Los Angles.

It took me about 3 and a half hours to get there but the time went by quite fast because I had a great playlist on. I parked in a free parking spot just down the street from his penthouse, I was terrified, what if he wasn't the same? what if he doesn't like me anymore? What do I do when I first see him? Will he want to hug me?

I walked down the street and stopped in front of the large building. I wonder why he chose LA? Troy and I used to stay up late talking every night about how we wanted to live in the county, have horses and be cowboys, Los Angles was the opposite of that. I texted Troy that I was coming up then I walked into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor. This was it, I was going to see my best friend again after a year and a half. The elevator doors opened and I expected just to see Troy but I was wrong, my heart sank when I saw about 20 girls around him and about 100 other people drinking. So he wasn't just inviting me to hang out with him, he was inviting me to a party. It scared me, the sight I saw was exactly like stories Troy told about his high school years.  
I walked over to him and he saw me he smiled I smiled back.  
"Hey," I said awkwardly. 

"Hey man, what's up? I missed you."

I wonder if he even remembered our simple handshake. He got up off the couch, I expected a hug or for him to do the handshake but no, he simply just normally shook my hand.

"You missed so many Inspector Spacetime marathons," I mumbled trying to make conversation.

"Oh um, I don't really watch it anymore."  
He told me.

What happened to him, Inspector Spacetime was our thing, and he didn't even do our special handshake.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"So um where's your Dreamatorium?" I asked.

"I uh don't have one," Troy answered looking at me with a sad expression.

What the fuck, our dreamatorium back home was one of Troys favourite things. 

"People should be leaving soon then we can catch up okay?" He said.

I nodded still not able to put words together.  
He's changed.  
I walked out of the room to find a bathroom so I could pull myself together.  
I walked in and locked the door behind me, then slid to the floor. 

What happened? Why was he so different? A few tears escaped my eyes, did he even love me anymore, he always told me he loved me, I knew he meant as a friend but I was fine with that, I just wanted him back. What if he was never like how he was before. I felt like I completely lost him. I spent am hour in the bathroom trying to stop myself from crying but every time I got up to leave more tears would escape my eyes, I was eventually able to pull myself together and left the bathroom. The house was quiet, I only heard Troy and two other girl's voices. I walked back to the main room and saw Troy sitting next to two beautiful girls. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You guys should go," Troy told the two girls.

They both looked disappointed as the got off the couch.

"See you guys soon," he said then kissed them both on the cheek.

I hated how much it hurt me, seeing him kiss them.

They boarded the elevator and left, now it was just Troy and me.

"Do you want any beer or wine?" Troy asked.

I shook my head and mumbled. "I don't drink." 

"Oh, right I'm sorry."

Troy and I sat on the couch next to each other I was trying my best to hold back tears but it was killing me. I wanted to hug him and tell him how much I missed him, I wanted to ask why he changed and I wanted to tell him the truth about how I felt but I couldn't.

"How have you been?" He asked.

I looked at him, lost for words, I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine, his expression softened I felt like he could see how much pain I was in. 

"I've been fine." I managed to get out.

"Abed." He mumbled.

I completely broke down, tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt so out of breath. 

He pulled me into a hug and started to run his fingers through my hair.

"shhh it's going to be okay." He whispered.

I instantly felt a little better just having his arms around me. 

I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him, his eyes were filled with concern and sadness. 

"What's wrong Abed?" He asked.

I felt like I had no filter I just wanted to say everything that I was feeling.

"What happened to you, Troy?" I croaked.

"what do you mean?" 

"you know what I mean, what is all this? The swarm of girls, the big party, you don't even remember our handshake? You don't like Inspector Spacetime? That was out t-thing? The Dreamitoum, the place where you spent all your time, you don't even have one anymore?" I cried.

"I know your right, I don't know, I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

"You barely texted me Troy and you stopped sending the letters, this isn't you, it's not the Troy I fell so in love with." I cried, then I realized what I said and instantly covered my mouth. 

"Y-You're in love with me?" 

I looked away from him and looked at the floor. 

"I missed you everyday Abed, it hurt sending those letters because it reminded me how far apart we were, I'm sorry if that makes no sense, and when I got back I don't know, I didn't want to have a Dreamatorium or watch Inspector Spacetime without you because your right those are OUR things. I'm sorry I didn't mean I don't watch it anymore I just meant I haven't been watching it, and I didn't do our handshake because I didn't know if you still remembered, I'm sorry for not texting that much I was afraid you'd be mad at me for not sending letters." He rambled. 

I still couldn't look at him because I was so embarrassed about what I said.

"It's fine, and I couldn't ever be mad at you, you mean the world to me." 

"One more thing Abed." He mumbled and lifted me up pulling me onto his lap.

I turned to look at him and he gently ran his thumb across my cheek wiping the tear away.

"I have been in love with you ever since I met you." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me.

I guess dreams weren't so different from reality.


	2. “Far From here”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this entire one shot is supposed to be inspired by the song 'Far From Here' by Marianas Trench. An extremely cool person gave me this idea, so pretty much you shuffle your playlist and whatever song comes on you use it as inspiration for the story and I love rock music so of course an aggressive rock song came on but yeah, listen to the song then read the fanfiction.

Abeds pov

The last time I saw the man that changed my life was three years ago, he was probably the most important person in my life, who am I kidding? he was definitely the most important person in my life. Troy, he was my best friend, my best friend whom I was secretly absolutely in love with, but he left, he was gone, he was only supposed to be gone for a year, but three years went by and I still haven't even received a phone call or a text. I hated that I still thought about him every day and I hated even more that I was still so in love with him. He was so far from here but so close at the same time, he lived in my heart, and I knew that would never change. I never thought some random man could impact me this much, no one has ever left such a big mark on me, and I doubt anyone else ever will. So after all this time why today? Why did he choose now to reach out? I couldn't even be mad at him, I just wanted him back in my life, I wanted the one person who truly understood me to come back to me and I wanted things to go back to how they were before he left. When he was here I knew I was going crazy trying to hide the fact that I was so deeply in love with him but I was fine with that, I was fine with just being his friend, at least I had him in my life. Right now and for the last three years I was going crazy without him, I found myself drinking a lot, which is something I never used to do, but when I was drunk I forgot about him, I forgot about how my best friend left and was probably never coming back. I could just laugh aloud to drown it out so I could breathe and feel the space around me. Troy left me a voicemail an hour ago and I have been sitting here thinking about what it said, I knew I had to listen to it, and now was the time.

"Abed, Hi, look I want to start off by saying how sorry I am, I know you and I know what you're thinking right now "I wonder why you came for me after so long" I swear I thought about you every day, but I had to sail around the entire world and that took a lot longer than planned and for that I'm truly so sorry. I'm not going to make up an excuse for why I didn't call you, there isn't one. I understand you're probably mad, you have a right to be, but I will always call you my best friend and I hope you can forgive me because I'm home now and all I want to do is see you."

I wasn't able to listen to it without crying, I wanted to see him more than anything, it wasn't his fault that it took longer than planned but he could have called. I was losing my mind without him. I became so depressed and just completely lost myself. I didn't want to sit around and blame the one who put me here because I truly didn't know who did. I should have been able to live without him and be me but I just couldn't. I wasn't strong enough no matter how hard I tried. I sat staring at my phone screen with the name Troy displayed on it, I was debating whether to call him back or not. I listened to the voicemail what felt like a hundred more times and thought about everything . What if I called him back and we saw each other and he ended up not liking me anymore and leaving me again? I knew that wasn't Troy but I was afraid of ending up right back here, alone, depressed and thinking about him non-stop. 

On the other hand if things turned out good, I would be happy again and I would have him back.

I closed my eyes and pressed the call button. He answered right away.

"Abed, Oh my god, Hi." He greeted.

"H-Hey." I stuttered.

"I'm so fucking sorry," He mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to hear your voice again I really missed it,"

"I missed yours too, but no, it's not okay, I should have called."

"We don't need to think about that now, can you come over? I just want to see you." I asked.

"Yeah, to be honest I have been driving around the block for an hour waiting for your call." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I listened to your voicemail so many times trying to figure out what to do." I told him.

"It's okay don't apologize. Are you still in the same apartment we used to share?" He questioned.

"Yes. Sorry if it's messy." 

"That's okay baby, I'll see you soon." He said then hung up.

I felt my heart start to race, did he just call me baby? I'm sure he met nothing by it but it still made my cheeks go bright red.  
I frantically ran around the apartment picking up things, until I heard a knock on the door. I ran my hands through my messy hair as I slowly walked closer to the door.

This was it, I'm going to see him again. I twisted the doorknob and opened it, on the other side of the door stood Troy, he had tears streaming down his face but still managed to smile weakly. Before I could even get words out he pulled me into a tight hug. 

"I missed you so much." He cried.

I never let myself cry in front of anyone, that's why I was distancing myself from the study group so much but crying in front of Troy felt okay. I buried my face in his chest and let my emotions get the best of me.

"I missed you too," I mumbled.

Troy pulled out of the hug and looked into my teary eyes.

"There's something I have thought about telling you every single day that I was away, but I knew I had to do it in person, so here I am." He said.

I stepped back from the door so he could come inside, he walked in and shut the door behind him then took my hand and led me to the couch.

"Abed?" Troy said and then took a deep breath.

"Yes?'

"I love you," He mumbled.

"Troy, I know, I love you too, we are best friends of course we love each other." I smiled.

"Right I know but I didn't mean it like that, I meant, I'm in love with you." He explained looking at the floor.

"Wait, really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes really, and I have been for so long." He told me.

I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back.

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I've been in love with you forever," I said.

"Again, I'm sorry about everything. How were you? Like when I was gone?" He asked.

"Honestly, I was a mess without you, I kinda thought you forgot about me, I thought you weren't going to come back," I mumbled sadly.

"Abed, I'm so sorry for making you think that, You know I could never leave you for good, I love you and we belong together no matter how far from you I am, I will always end up here with you because we belong together." He smiled weakly and pulled me into his arms.


	3. “I’ve wanted this for so long”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’m posting this, WARNING HEAVY EXPLICIT CONTENT!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Troys pov

“Sweet Kegger Abed!” I yelled over the blaring music. 

“Thanks!” He called back. 

Abed just moved into his apartment and he threw a huge party which was extremely risky. Music blared, people yelled, and the entire place smelt like weed. The other people staying in the building were going to complain for sure.

I sat at a table by myself and stared across the room at Abed. He had a huge smile on his face as he attempted to play Beer Pong. Damn, he had a nice smile, and a nice everything else. I’ve wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and kiss him, but I knew I’d probably never have the guts to do that, what if it didn’t go well? I mean I could just play it off as I got high and started saying a bunch of stuff I didn’t mean.

Abed caught me staring at him and his smile grew wider, he waved me over to him.

I got up from the table and made my way over to where he was. 

”What were you doing over there all alone?” He questioned.

”Um, well. Britta gave me weed, and I didn't feel so good after smoking so I had to sit down.” I blurted. 

Why did I say that? I couldn't even control what I said at this point, I was just spitting out random things, but I definitely wasn't high, so why was I doing this?

”What are you doing?” I asked.

”Beer Pong, ” He laughed pointing at the table that was directly in front of him. 

”Oh well um, I wish it was me.” I slapped my hand over my mouth after those words left my lips. I mean I was being 100% honest but I never meant for that to be said out loud. 

Abed looked at me and raised an eyebrow then a smirk formed on his face.

“Abed!! There you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Annie beamed.

His gaze left mine and met Annie’s, what was that look he just gave me? Did he want me too? I hated how much I was overthinking this, part of me really wanted to actually smoke weed but the other part wanted to be 95% sober in case anything were to happen between Abed and I. I looked at Abed, while he was talking to Annie and he kept stealing small glances at me. Shirley came over and distracted Annie and Abed focused his full attention back on me.

“Come with me for a second.” He muttered and grabbed my hand.

He led me to his bedroom and shut the door behind us.

“So you think pretending to be high is a good excuse to say anything that’s on your mind?” He grinned.

“Pretending?” I asked.

“Oh baby, I haven’t taken my eyes off you all night, except for when you were sitting at the table checking me out, you definitely aren’t high, I think maybe... You just wanted an excuse to say how badly you want me to fuck you.” He stepped closer pinning me against the door. 

My heart pounded in my chest, I haven’t seen this side of him before, but I liked it a lot. 

He inched his face closer to mine, I didn’t know whether I should lean in and connect our lips or wait for him to do it. 

He ran his hand up my thigh and gripped it.

“Am I right?” He questioned.

“I um A-Abed.” I stuttered.

“Come on say it.” He grinned.

“Tell me how badly you want me to absolutely destroy you.” He whispered, lips brushing against my ear.

He sent shivers down my spine, he was so fucking right.

“Please.” Was the only word I managed to get out.

“I think I’ll leave you for a second, so you can figure out what exactly it is you want.” He smirked.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, before I could even begin to kiss him back he had already pulled away. He gently moved me away from the door and walked out, closing it behind him. I stood there with a loss for words. I was mentally slapping myself for not being able to talk to him and tell him what I wanted. 

I sat on the edge of the bed replaying the scenario over and over again in my head.

I watched the door handle turn and the door open.  
“Everyone is gone, it’s just us now. Have you figured out what it is you want?” He asked.

I met his gaze, his eyes were filled with lust and Dominance, I knew he wasn't going to do anything until I told him what I wanted. I broke eye contact and looked at the floor. He ran his hand up my chest and it stopped under my chin, he tilted my head back up so are gaze would meet.

“Or I could just send you home if you are tired?” 

“No please, I want you, I want you so fucking bad.” I pleaded.

“Good, and what is it you want me to do to you?” 

“E-Everything.” I stuttered.

“I think I need you to be slightly more specific baby.” He grinned.

I shifted eagerly and the grin spread wider across his face.

”Come on Princess just say it.” He whispered roughly. 

He was absolutely humiliating me, but I loved it.

“Fuck me, use me, choke me, and make me cry out your name. Show me how much better you are then anyone I’ve ever been with.” 

“Such a good boy.” He smiled and traced his finger over my lips. 

I couldn’t take the teasing anymore, I need to feel his lips against mine again. I stood up and crashed my lips into his. He kissed back and pushed me backwards onto the bed.

He sat on my lap straddling my waist.

I pulled away for a second.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long.” I panted.

“Me too.” He replied and started to kiss me again.

He bit down on my bottom lip causing a moan to escape my mouth, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. His tongue explored my mouth and my hands trailed down his body and gripped his ass, making him whine a little. He moved his lips to my neck and started to attack it with kisses and bites. 

“Abed.” I groaned softly.

He looked up at me and grinned then pulled off my shirt.  
”My god you're beautiful.” he mumbled before trailing kisses down my body and stopping at the waistband of my pants.

He looked up at me and licked his lips.

“Please,” I whined.

“Please what?” He grinned.

“Suck me off,” I mumbled.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. 

The bedroom door swung opened and shock came over Jeff. 

“Oh my I um, sorry.” He mumbled covering his eyes.

You have to be fucking kidding me, why did he have to interrupt now?

“Abed, I forgot my phone.” He mumbled.

“Give me a second, how the hell do you forget your phone? You are always on it!” He groaned.

”I know, I don't know I'm sorry.” He rambled.

Abed turned around and I got up to follow him.  
He quickly turned back around and pushed me onto the bed. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, I’m not finished with you.” He muttered.

I nodded.

That was so hot.

Abed shut the door behind him, leaving me alone in his room.

I wanted him so fucking bad, a minute past which felt like an hour. I couldn’t handle the wait anymore.  
I turned around so I wasn’t facing the door, just in case Abed walked in.

I ran my hands over my thighs and palmed my crotch. I groped my thigh with one hand and touched myself with the other. I tried to hold back moans but they kept escaping my lips.

Two hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. Abed.

“What do you think you’re doing princess?” 

“I-I um- I’m sorry.” I stammered.

“That’s right you should be, I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” He whispered against my ear.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t know if I can give you what you want now.” He mumbled and let go of my wrists.

I spun around and grabbed his arm.  
“Please,” I begged.

I knew exactly what he was doing, he loved seeing me helpless and he wanted me to beg.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” He mumbled tracing a finger over my lips.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. I stood in front of him and he looked me up and down then crashed his lips into mine. The kiss didn't last very long, he pushed me down onto my knees. I looked up at him and grinned as I undid his pants. I pulled down his pants and boxers, he was quick to grab my head and push it down on his dick. 

”ahh fuck.” he groaned.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and throat fucked me while mumbling dirty words which turned me on even more.

“You’re so good.” He moaned.

I slid my hand underneath the thin fabric of my underwear and started to jerk myself off.  
Abeds gaze met mine and he noticed what I was doing.

“Someone’s a little impatient.” He mumbled.

I didn’t answer, I took my hand out of my underwear and focused on sucking him off.

“Okay baby, I guess you deserve a reward.” He said.

I took him out of my mouth and stood up.

“Take those off.” He ordered pointing at my underwear.

I obeyed him, slipped them off and threw them to the side. 

“Good, now turn around.”

I turned around and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling my body against his.

“Is this what you want?” He asked beginning to jerk me off.

“Please fuck me,” I mumbled followed by a loud moan.

“I bet you've imagined this a lot haven't you?” He whispered.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered.

He let go of me, walked to his bedside table and opened the top drawer then pulled out a bottle of lube.  
I watched him squeeze some on to his hand.

“Bend over the bed princess.” He ordered.

I listened to him and he slipped a finger inside me without any warning causing me to let out a loud groan of pleasure.

”You like that?” 

”Yes, please, more.” I moaned.

He added another finger and thrusted them in and out of me.

Before I could say anything else he added another.

“You’re so ahh-“ I was so overwhelmed by the pleasure I couldn’t get words out.

“Please just fuck me.” I cried out.  
He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with my hole.

“How badly do you want me?” He questioned.

”So fucking bad, I've wanted this for so long, I've dreamt of you fucking me and destroying me, make me scream for you, please just do it, fuck me.” 

He slowly slid himself inside me.  
His hands gripped my hips hard as he moved in and out.

“Ahh A-Abed, harder, please,” I begged.

He quickened his pace.

“Fuck you’re tight.” He panted.

He gripped my hips tighter and pounded into me.

“Ahh, right there,” I yelled.

“Who’s the best person you’ve been with?” he said in between heavy breaths.

“You.” I moaned.

“Fuck, ahh, say my name princess!” 

“Abed.” I moaned.

“Louder.” He ordered.

”but the neighbours will hear.”

“I want the entire fucking building to hear, so everyone knows who you belong to.” He panted and fucked me faster.

“Ahh, Abed please just like that!” I screamed.

“Such a good boy.” He mumbled.

He leaned down and started to kiss and bite my neck as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

I turned my head to kiss him. His lips met mine and we kissed sloppily and moaned down each other’s throats.

I pulled away and my eyes rolled back into my head.

“Baby, I’m going to c-come.” I groaned.

“Me too.” He moaned.

“Fuck Abed,” I screamed.

He pounded in and out of me a couple more times and I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I let out one last cry of his name and came.

“Ah fuck I’m cumming.” He yelled and came inside me.

He laid down on the bed breathing heavily, I laid down next to him. 

“That was fucking amazing.” I panted.

“Yeah, it was.” Abed grinned.

I kissed his forehead, nose, then lips.

“I love you so much,” I whispered against him lips.

“I love you to baby.” He smiled.

I pulled the Duvet cover-up over the both of us then cuddled close to his chest.

“Troy.?” Abed whispered.

“Yes, beautiful?”

“I have two questions. First, will you move in with me? Second, Will you be my boyfriend?” He mumbled.

“Yes and of course.” I smiled widely.

“Goodnight my love.” He whispered.

“Goodnight Baby and I can't believe Jeff walked in on us.” I giggled.

“Me either.” He laughed softly.


	4. Shattered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger warnings⚠️ ‼️Cutting‼️

Troys pov

My heart shattered, the sharp pain in my chest felt like it was spreading through my entire body. Just from a few simple words. Words that shouldn’t make me hurt, but they did. They broke me. I should be happy for him, he’s my best friend and he’s so completely and utterly perfect he deserves someone who makes him happy, even if that someone isn’t me.  
I couldn’t stop replaying those words. 

“Troy, I have a girlfriend.” 

“Troy, I have a girlfriend.”

“Troy, I have a girlfriend.”

“Troy, I have a girlfriend.”

I couldn’t speak, I looked at Abed as he sat there nervously fiddling with his sleeves.  
I stared at him, trying my best to keep at least a small smile on my face when really my insides felt like a window after some teenager through a huge rock through it. Shattered.

“Please, say something.” He said.

“I’m happy for you,” I mumbled forcing the tears to not escape my eyes. Abed knew me like no one else, he could see right through me.

“You deserve someone as perfect as you Abed, as long as she makes you happy that's what’s most important, I’m sorry I promise I’d stay and talk about this with you more but can it wait till tomorrow? Sorry I just have a horrible headache.” I rambled.

“Thank you and yeah, of course, get some rest.” He said with a small smile.

I nodded and got off the couch. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. It felt good but at the same time it broke me even more, I wanted to kiss him, cuddle with him, run my fingers through his hair and give him my hoodies and jackets when he was cold, I wanted to call him my boyfriend. No one compared to him, there was no one else that made me feel like he did.

I realized I was probably hugging him for too long, so I pulled away quickly.

“I think I’m going to take a shower first,” I mumbled and left the room as fast as possible.  
I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped into the stream of water, I reached for the tap and turned the heat up all the way. I enjoyed the feeling of the hot water burning my skin, it felt good, it distracted me from adding more scars to my body. I stared at the scars on my arms, the scars that I gave myself. The one thing Abed didn’t know is what I did to myself, no one did. Sometimes things were just too much for me to handle. I needed an escape. The hot water didn’t help, it wasn’t enough to take my mind off the pain. I wish this didn’t hurt me as much as it did. Why couldn’t I just be happy that he found someone? Why did I have to fall for him? I knew exactly why I did, he understands me, he helps me, he likes what I like, he’s beautiful, sweet, funny, and just so god damn perfect.  
I stepped out of the shower and opened the bottom drawer to find my tiny box of razors, 4 months clean. Gone down the drain. I gripped the tiny razor in my hand I felt it dig into my palm, cutting into my flesh. It felt so good. I got back into the shower and added more soon to be scars to my arms. It didn’t give me the good feeling I used to get after, I didn’t get the breath of fresh air. It helped well I did it but once I stopped all the thoughts came back to me. I placed the razor by the bottles of shampoo and sat down on the floor of the bathtub as the stream of boiling water rained down on me. 

“You okay Troy?” I heard Abed call out.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe, tears poured down my face in an unbroken stream, blood dripped down my arms and hit the floor of the shower, but got quickly washed away from the stream of water.

“Yes, I’m fine,” I answered.

I was so far from fine.

“F-I-N-E or F-Y-N-E?”

His question made a very small smile form on my face, I remember the day we made up that code to figure out how each other was really feeling. F-Y-N-E meaning you are actually okay and F-I-N-E meaning you aren’t. 

I knew I was most definitely F-I-N-E but Abed couldn’t know that.

“F-Y-N-E!” I called back.

“Okay.”

I picked myself up off the floor and looked down at my arms, noticing how many cuts I made. 

I turned off the water, dried my body off and wrapped my arms in bandages. 

Then pulled on an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.

I left the bathroom and found Abed on the couch.

“How’s your head?” He questioned.

“Better,” I replied.

“I should probably shower too, but if you feel up to it when I’m done we could watch Die Hard?” He suggested with a smile.

He knew me so fucking well, he could tell I was hurting and he knew Die Hard always made me feel better.

“Sure.” I smiled back.

He got up off the couch and gave me a quick hug then went into the washroom. I went to our bedroom and laid down on Abed’s bed because I was too lazy to climb up to the top bunk, where my bed was.  
About 10 minutes past and I laid staring off into space thinking about everything.

Abed burst into the bedroom wearing sweatpants and no shirt. Tears poured down his face. I leaped out of bed and walked closer to him.

“Abed what’s wrong?” I asked.

“What’s this? Why was it in the shower?” He cried holding up the razor. 

My heart sank, how could I be so fucking stupid and forget to put it away.

“It’s nothing,” I mumbled.

Abed’s gaze fell to my arms, making me pull the sleeves over my hands. Again, he saw right through me.

He placed the razor down on the dresser and walked closer to me reaching out for my hand.

I pulled it away quickly. His gaze met mine, he looked terrified and broken.

He stepped closer and took my hands in his then looked down at them. He noticed the spot on my hand that I dug the razor into and more tears fell down his face.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

He didn’t say anything. He lifted my hand up and kissed it gently.

“I love you more than anything.” His voice broke. 

“I love you too baby,” I replied.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that,” I mumbled.  
He gently ran his hands up my arms and then cupped my face. 

We stared into each other's teary eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, you can call me anything you want.” He smiled weakly.

My gaze fell to his lips, I wanted to kiss him more than anything right now.  
He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. His kisses were the best medicine I could ever have. I kissed him back and tears poured down my cheeks.

Our lips parted but his forehead remained pressed against mine.

“I know you have a girlfriend but I um, I’m so fucking in love with you,” I whispered.

“I’m in love with you too, I know it’s fucked up but I got with her to get over you, I don’t know why I thought it would work, no one could get me over you, no one even comes close to your perfection.” He whispered back.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug burying my face into his shoulder.

“You mean the world to me,” I mumbled.

”You are my world.” He replied.

“Could we cuddle together and just sleep?” I asked.

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled.

Abed’s phone started to ring next to us.  
He picked it up.

“Hey.” The voice spoke.

“Hey.” He replied.

“Look, you are a great guy but I just don’t feel a connection between us, I think we should break up.” I realized the person on the phone was his girlfriend.

“I was going to say the same, I found someone who’s legit perfect for me.” He said happily.

”That’s great, is it your best friend?” She asked.

”How’d you know?”

“You never stopped talking about him.” She laughed.

“Sorry,” 

“It’s okay, I got to go, have a nice day.” She said then hung up.

Abed placed his phone back on the dresser.

“You never stopped talking about me?” I grinned.

“How could I?” Abed smiled.

We climbed into his bed together and Abed cuddled close to my chest.

“I’m going to help you okay? I’ll do everything I can to help you get better.” He assured me.

“Thank you, Baby,” I whispered.

“Anything for you.” 

“I love you,” I mumbled as sleep began to take over my body.

“I love you more beautiful.” He replied softly.

We drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	5. RV TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy is finally ready to confess his feelings for Abed.

Troys pov

I couldn't stop thinking about him and how beautiful he was. He had the most beautiful smile and an adorable laugh. Every little thing about him was beyond perfect. 

"Earth to Troy," Jeff shouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and met his gaze. 

"S-Sorry," I muttered.

"How zoned out were you? And what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"N-nothing, I wasn't zoned out." 

"You are such a horrible liar." Jeff pointed out.

"Whatever. What do you need?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"I was just going to ask if you are packed and ready for the Rv trip? Because we leave tonight and all." 

"We leave tonight!!?" I asked in shock.

"Uh yes? Where the hell were you yesterday? I mean you were sitting right there when we all talked about it, but was your mind on a different fucking planet?" Jeff laughed.

"No, I just uh forgot," I mumbled.

"You don't need to lie to me man, what's going on?" 

I looked around the study room to make sure no one else had come in without me realizing, luckily it was just me and Jeff. 

"I think I'm in love." 

"With Abed?" Jeff smiled.

"What? um, h-how'd you know?" I stuttered.

"I see the way you look at him, it's adorable really, you practically have stars in your eyes every time you two talk." He said.

"It's killing me, I can't stop thinking about how badly I want to kiss him, he's just so perfect," I muttered.

"You should tell him." He suggested.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? And what if it ruins things?" 

"Troy, I can tell. You look at each other the same, He is so fascinated by everything you do, he's clearly in love with you." Jeff assured me.

"I hope so.." 

"I know so! You could tell him on the trip!" Jeff said.

"Tell who what?" Abed asked as he entered the room.

I jumped out of my chair in shock.

"Nothing, no one!" I blurted.

"Okay...?" Abed said giving me a look of disbelief.

I gave him a wide smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Abed, are you prepared for the trip tonight?" Jeff asked.

"We don't leave tonight?! Do we?" 

"YES! why were you and Troy so off in your own worlds last night!" Jeff said with a frustrated sigh.

"This must be the problem of the episode or one of the problems, we have to keep the audience interested somehow!" Abed said.

"Yeah Abed's right!" I smiled.

"Of course he is.. just make sure you two are ready by 8!" Jeff told us then left the study room.

"Why were you still here? School ended 30 minutes ago?" Abed questioned.

"Oh, we were just talking," I replied.

"Ooo what about?" Abed asked eagerly.

"Uh, nothing important, just the trip." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look followed by a quick nod.

"Want to go start packing?" He said.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

We got back to the apartment and packed two bags.

"Okay, we still got 2 hours till they pick us up. What do you want to do?" Abed yawned.

I want to kiss you, cuddle with you and confess my love for you. 

"We could watch Inspector Spacetime?" I suggested.

"Sure." Abed smiled.

We placed our bags by the door and I sat down on the couch, Abed laid down and rested his head on my lap. 

After a few episodes, He fell asleep, He looked so adorable, he had a small smile on his face and right now I wanted to kiss him so bad but I knew I couldn't. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled down at him. My god, he is so beautiful.  
A loud knock on the door scared both of us. Abed rolled over and fell off the couch. 

The apartment door opened and Jeff walked in.  
Abed laid on the floor laughing and I sat on the couch giggling at him.

"What were you two doing?" Jeff said raising an eyebrow.

"Abed was asleep and you banged on the door extremely loud scaring the shit out of both of us so he rolled off and fell on the floor," I explained.

"Sorry, well you guys ready to go?" Jeff asked. 

"Yeah." Abed answered and stood up.

I flicked off the tv and ran to our room to grab my jacket.

"Okay let's go." I smiled.

The rest of the group was already on the RV, Abed and I took a seat next to each other at the back.

"Hope this goes better than our last RV trip," Elroy said as he started the Rv.

"I think we all do," Frankie said.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"An Rv camp ground, it's about 3 hours away," Britta told me.

"Oh okay," I replied.

"Do you have any Blankets, I stupidly forgot my hoodie," Abed mumbled tiredly.

"I mean yeah but I don't know exactly where they are," Elroy answered. 

"Here." I smiled at him as I took off my jacket and draped it over his shoulders.

"But then you'll be cold," Abed mumbled.

"I'll be fine, get some rest," I whispered.

Abed nodded and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight." He mumbled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Baby." 

"I mean b- buddy." I stuttered.

Abed laughed softly.

The entire group was staring at us.  
I felt my cheeks heat up.   
Abed looked so adorable with my jacket hanging off his shoulders.

I woke up to the sound of a camera click. My eyes shot open and I saw Annie and Britta standing in front of us taking pictures.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I mumbled tiredly.

"You guys look adorable, we needed a picture." Annie beamed.

"Also we were going to wake you anyways because were here," Britta added.

"What time is it?" Abed asked lifting his head from my shoulder.

"11:30, I just figured you'd want to look at the stars. I know how much you like them," Annie said.

"Yeah definitely, Abed do you uh want to come?" I asked. 

"Of course I do." He smiled.

we got up and walked to the door of the Rv.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Asleep," Britta said.

"oh, well. Okay, are you two coming?"

"No, I think we'll hang back, we can always see them tomorrow night. You two have fun though." Annie smiled and winked at me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

"Here take this," Britta said handing me a picnic blanket. 

"Thank you." 

Abed and I walked out of the trailer and I laid the blanket out on the grass. My heart was racing, I guess this was a perfect time to tell him.

Abed laid down on the blanket and stared up at the stars. I laid down next to him.

"They are so beautiful." He whispered.

"Yeah, they are," I mumbled.

"I wonder what space is like.." Abed said.

"Me too." 

"Hey um, could I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"You know you can tell me anything." 

My heartbeat increased and I took a deep breath. This was it.

I sat up and Abed did as well. The moonlight shined on us. I could see Abed smiling. He had such a pretty smile. 

"Okay um so... I just want to hold your hand.  
I want to feel your smile against my lips.  
I want to wrap my arms around your waist.  
I want to run my fingers through your hair as you fall asleep on my chest. I wish you knew how I felt. I wish you knew that I'd do anything just to feel your lips against mine. I wish you knew how badly I want to call you mine. No one understands me the way you do. No one makes me feel the way you do. No one has a smile as perfect as yours. Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how smart you are? Do you know that you are absolutely perfect? I love you. Not just as a friend. I fell for you.  
I fell in love with you the second I saw you.  
And I fall more in love every day."  
I rambled.

"Troy.." Abed said.

"Look, I don't expect you to feel the same, it's fine, I just couldn't keep it in any longer, it was destroying me." The last few words were just a faint whisper.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Shhh" 

Abed said as he reached to cup my face.  
He gently ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I truly think your perfect.." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me.  
"I have imagined what that would be like so many times." I whispered against his lips.

"Was it the way you imagined?" He giggled.

"Better." I smiled.

We laid back down on the blanket and He rested my head on my chest.

"I love you." I whispered.  
I expected to hear an 'I know' or a 'thank you' but I was pleasantly surprised with what he said. 

"I love you more." He beamed.


	6. “The perfect movie cliche”

Abeds pov

I rested my head on my hands as I stared up at the clock, waiting for the final minutes to go by so I could go to the study room and see him.   
The teacher rambled on about some boring topics. I just sat there tuning her out and my brain drifted to the different Timelines. I wondered what exactly was happening in the other Timelines, like are Troy and Britta still together in one? Did Annie and Jeff ever start dating? Did Troy and I kiss? The last thought remained on my mind for a little too long. I couldn't stop thinking about Troy's perfect lips pressed against mine. I've thought about kissing Troy a lot, and I've definitely imagined a couple of different ways it could go. Like in some movies, where one person just says 'Fuck it' and pushes the other against the locker to make out with them right then and there. Another being Troy and I just staring into each other's eyes and eventually leaning in for a kiss, or something super cliche like I get upset about something or someone hurts me then Troy tells me I'm perfect and that he's in love with me, then we kiss. The thing that hurt me is that nothing close to these situations would ever happen because Troy is straight and definitely doesn't like me like that. I didn't just think about kissing him, I thought about him and I cuddling and mostly just Troy feeling the same way I did. No matter how much I hated admitting it and denied it when anyone mentioned it, it was still true. I was deeply in love with my best friend, aka Troy Barnes. The class ended and I eagerly made my way to the study room. I was the last one there since my class was completely across campus.

"Abed!" Troy shouted, I noticed the way his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey, Troy." I smiled.

We walked up to each other and did our handshake.

"I missed you this morning man." He mumbled.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, I looked at the floor in an attempt to hide the unmissable blush on my face.

"Y-yeah, me too." I stuttered.

We sat at the table and did the things we normally did in the study room, which definitely wasn't studying, mostly just having pointless random conversations.

"Guys since it's Friday we should do something fun tonight l, like all of us," Britta suggested.

Everyone agreed and turned to look at me since I hadn't answered yet. 

"Sure, I guess, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We should play one of those stupid drinking games like back in high school," Jeff said.

"Which one?" Annie questioned.

"I don't know, spin the bottle or something, I don't think it's that big of a deal if we kiss each other so it should be fun." Jeff grinned.

I watched Annie smile at him as her face went bright red.

There was definitely something going on between them...

"So you in?" Troy said smiling widely.

My gaze fell to his lips. This could be my chance to finally find out what it's like to kiss him.

"Y-yeah, sure," I mumbled.

The rest of the day went by faster than usual and nighttime came. The group sat in a circle around an empty vodka bottle. I felt like I was trapped in a high school movie.

"So who's spinning first?" Britta slurred.  
She was somehow already super drunk.

"I'll go I guess," Jeff said.

He reached for the bottle and spun it then sat back and took a swig of his drink. 

The neck of the bottle pointed at Annie, lucky him, I knew for a fact that exactly what both of them wanted. Annie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at Jeff. 

"Why do I feel like I'm in one of those High School movies." Jeff Joked as he leaned across the circle to kiss her.

The way their eyes lingered on each other after they kissed was just so adorable, I wanted that so bad, I wanted Troy to look at me the way Jeff and Annie looked at each other. 

"I guess it's my turn. " Annie mumbled still blushing hard.

She reached for the bottle and spun it. It stopped on Britta.

"Cool! I'm kissing Annie!" Britta squealed. 

"Britta are you high?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe, just a bitty bit." She giggled.

Annie playfully rolled her eyes then pecked Britta's lips.

Britta smiled and spun the empty bottle.   
Just my luck it landed on Troy. What if they fell for each other again?   
"T-boneee." She slurred and crawled across the circle to him. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. It hurt me so much just watching it all play out. She pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back. It was meant to just be a peck but their kiss turned into a full-on make out. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I didn't know how much longer I could watch it so I jumped up from my spot on the floor and ran to the bathroom. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why was this happening to me? I'm never this emotional. Tears streamed down my face. This wasn't normal why was I crying, it's been forever since I cried. I was crying over a boy, I felt so pathetic. A knock on the bathroom door started me.

"Hey Abed, it's Troy, you okay?" He asked in a soft caring tone.

"Yeah, yep, I'm fine," I mumbled.

I quickly picked myself up off the floor and wiped my eyes then opened the bathroom door.

Troy stood there, face full of concern.

"F-I-N-E or F-Y-N-E?" He questioned.

"F-Y-N-E," I said with a fake smile.   
I hated lying to Troy because friends don't lie. 

"Okay." He smiled back.

We walked back and sat in our spots in the circle. 

"I guess it's me," Troy said as he spun the bottle.

I watched the empty bottle spin in circles until it came to a slow stop. It landed on me. I felt my heart start to race. What if he didn't even want to kiss me? My face went bright red as Troy and I made eye contact.

"Cool!" Troy beamed. 

I gave him a small smile. 

He reached out and put his hand on my cheek, he could definitely feel how hot my face was. 

"Are you okay with this?" He questioned.

I nodded vigorously.  
He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I swear as soon as I felt his lips on mine all my problems were washed away, it was just Troy and me. It's like the entire world stopped. Troy pulled away and smiled. 

"Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool." I mumbled.

"Do you two have something going on between you?" Annie beamed.

Troy answered before I could even begin to speak.

"It's nothing, it's just a game." He said.

I swear I could feel my heartbreaking.  
It meant nothing to him.

"I'm really tired, I think I might just go to sleep," I muttered and stood up.

"Okay? Goodnight Abed," Jeff said with a look of disbelief. 

I left the room and went into our bedroom. It was so stupid of me to agree to play this game in the first place, I just ended up hurting myself more.

“Abed what’s wrong? You are never tired?” I heard Troy say.

I turned around and saw him staring at me.  
I couldn’t control my words.

"It's n-not a game to me Troy." I cried.

His expression softened   
"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The kiss, it meant something to me, it meant a whole lot to me, I'm in love with you, I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. shhh, it's okay, come here." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. 

I melted into his embrace and cried.

"It's okay baby, it's going to be okay." He whispered.

"It's not though, I ruined things," I mumbled.

Troy cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"You did something I'd never have the guts to do, you didn't ruin anything, you only made us stronger, because I love you too." He smiled.

I was completely lost for words so I just leaned in to kiss him. 

His lips lingered on mine and I felt a smile form on his face. 

"You're perfect." He whispered.

"You just made this the perfect movie cliche." I laughed.

(Sorry if there is any grammar errors, I’m half asleep)


	7. “All I want.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some what based off the song “All I want - Kodaline”

Abeds pov 

Today marks exactly 2 years since my best friend left. Actually, he was a lot more than my best friend ,he was the guy that I fell for. No one else can replace him, no one even comes close to how perfect he is. The day he left I swear I lost a piece of myself. It felt like part of me died. Everything began to go downhill after, I changed so much. I stopped making movie references, I stopped talking to people and being the bubbly, happy, person I once was. Now all I feel is sad and so alone. I just wish I could see his face once more so I could tell him how I truly felt. I couldn't watch my favourite show because it was our favourite show and it just reminded me of him. Everything reminded me of him. I can't stop thinking about the day he left and the way we looked at each other as he drove away. Does he feel the same way I do? Does he love me back? He was only supposed to be gone for a year and it's already been two, how much longer is he gonna stay away? He promised we could video chat every day or at least as much as he could.

That lasted for the first nine months then we completely lost contact. I guess he lost my number or his phone or something. I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to leave Greendale, because everything near Greendale reminded me of him and what we used to have. I started travelling around the world and playing at small bars. Something I did to get all my thoughts and feelings out was write music. I swear I had 10 or 12 songs all about him. I couldn't stop thinking about the things that happen in movies. The perfect airport scenes where couples see each other after a while, or just couples having a happy ending. Where is my happy ending? I truly believe Troy was my happy ending, now he was gone, so I had nothing. I combed through my messy hair and stared at myself in the mirror, the person staring back at me didn't look like me at all. I lost lots of weight, I had dark circles under my eyes. Some days I just felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I missed him so much, I missed looking into his beautiful starry eyes, I missed his smile and his laugh, I missed his warm embrace. Tears poured down my face and I slid down the bathroom wall onto the floor sobbing.

"Please come back to me, Troy." I cried out.

"I can't do this, I can't fucking do this anymore." I sobbed.

I've had panic attacks and breakdowns more than once every day, Troy was the only one who could truly make me feel better and calm down. The dreams I've been having have definitely not been making things easier, I've dreamt about waking up with Troy cuddling with me, his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, my arms tightly wrapped around him. Just breathing in that amazing cologne he always wore, I've always been sensitive with many smells but I love that one. I let out a shaky breath and got up. I was supposed to play at a bar tonight, I loved travelling around and playing at tiny events and bars but I missed actually having my own place, I've been staying in random hotels for almost a year now. I missed apartment 303, I missed my best friend.  
I finished getting ready then grabbed my keys and left, I was performing my new song tonight, the song that was all about troy, and just how I wanted him back.

**  
I stood on the stage adjusting the microphone.

"H-Hey everyone, my names Abed Nadir, I never imagined myself here, but yet here I am, so many things can change so fast, appreciate your friends, tell them you love them because one day they might leave on a boat and never come b-back." I said my voice breaking at the end.

I sang my first two songs I always sang because I knew I could manage my emotions.

Troy's pov

I walked down the cold streets pulling my letterman jackets tighter around myself. I just wish I could tell him I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving him, I'd trade everything I have just to hear his voice and feel his arms around me, at least one last time.

I stopped in front of the bar, I remembered the night we went to a bar on my 21st birthday.

"This last song is another about my best friend."

I swear my heart stopped when I heard his voice. I couldn't move. This can't be real.

"He's the reason I started getting into music, I've never sung this live before so I'm sorry if I get emotional, this was one of the easiest songs for me to write because there are so many things I feel but I know it's going to be really hard to perform. Anyways, Troy Barnes, if you ever see this for some reason, I love you, I'm in love with you, you still have my heart, please come back to me."

"All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure"

I quietly walked into the bar because I didn't want to interrupt his performance. He was really there, my best friend stood up on stage singing, his eyes were closed and he gripped the microphone tightly.

"But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?" His voice broke.

Tears started to stream down my face, I left him, I hurt him, he looks so broken.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

"Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody  
Like you"

I watched tears escape his eyes and pour down his face.  
I didn't deserve him, he didn't deserve what I did to him.

"But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody"

Abed looked off into the distance, tears continuing to pour down his face.

"All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody  
Like you"

Abed finished the song and wiped his eyes.

"I um I'm so s-Sorry." He choked on sobs.

"Abed," I said softly.

He looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Troy...?" He mumbled.

I stepped up onto the stage.

"Is this real? This can't b-be real." Abed stuttered.

"I'm right here, I promise, it's real," I whispered.

Abed shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Abed," I said beginning to cry.

He stepped closer and reached out to touch my face. I leaned into his touch and he ran his thumb over my cheek wiping a tear away.

"How are you so god damn beautiful?" He mumbled.

"Abed, you are so perfect, I don't deserve you."

"shhh." Abed hushed.

I shook my head. "I hurt you, I left you, I'm so sorry, I broke my phone on the boat and lost all my contacts, I had your number memorized or well I thought I did but I didn't, I'm sorry, I love you Abed, I love you so much. I'm in love with you, you are the only one that I have ever wanted, I'm so fucking sorry."

"shhh baby its okay."

"I hurt you, it isn't okay." I sobbed.

Abed pulled me into a tight hug.

we both held each other crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, -"

Abed pulled out of the hug and cut me off by kissing me.

We stood there with our arms around each other not caring about anything going on around us, the world stopped moving, and it was just us two. I buried my face into his chest and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I promise, I will never leave you again." I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm never letting you go." Abed cried.

" Let's buy a house, let's have a big Dreamatorium, a space simulator, a laser tag room, an in-home movie theatre." I rambled.

"That sounds so perfect." Abed smiled.

"One more thing." I grinned.

I got down on one knee and held Abeds hand.

"Abed Nadir, I love you, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else, you understand me, no one understands me the way you do, I love your smile, your laugh and the way your eyes sparkle like 1000 galaxies. Will you marry me?"

"Yes and thanks for making this like a movie." Abed smiled.

"Anything for you Batman. You are my everything, and you deserve the world." I whispered.

"You are my world." Abed giggled.

"Damn now this is exactly like a movie." I laughed.

"Thank you for everyone who watched me play," Abed said into the microphone.

The audience clapped, a few of them stood there in shock due to what just happened, I mean it was a lot, I didn't blame them.  
Abed linked his arm with mine.  
"I don't really have a house or an apartment but do you want to come back with me to my hotel?" He offered.

"I actually haven't bought a house yet either, I've just been in and out of hotels, I was living in Colorado for 5 months because I was waiting for you to come back, but then I eventually just started moving around and kind of looking for you, I never thought I'd find you though, no one was at Greendale so I had no idea of where you were," I explained.

"I'm sorry," Abed mumbled.

"Hey no, you don't need to be sorry for anything," I said then kissed him.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you more," I replied.  
He and I walked to my car and drove back to the apartment. Then spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching Inspector spacetime.


	8. ”Don’t leave me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all hurt and comfort

Troy's pov 

Abed and I stood inches away from each other in the Dreamatorium.

My hand was on his face and I gently ran my thumb over his cheek wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so emotional." He whispered.

"Shhh, it's okay baby." I hushed.

I felt Abeds face heat up.

"I meant b-buddy," I mumbled.

He laughed weakly.

"You're so adorable." 

I didn't know how I was going to do this, how was I going to go a year without seeing his beautiful smile and hearing his cute laugh, and not being able to feel his arms tightly wrapped around me, holding me close.

"You are so fucking beautiful, I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know what-" 

Abed cut me off by kissing me, something I've wanted to do but never had the guts to do so.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body against mine.

"I've wanted this for so long," I mumbled.

"Me too," Abed said.

"I tried to get over you by being with Britta but she didn't feel right, no one feels right except you." 

Abed reached out and touched my cheek.

"I never knew what being so deeply in love felt like until I met you, I never believed in love at first sight but I swear when I saw you I felt it, my heartbeat quickened, my palms got sweaty and I just couldn't take my eyes off you. You're perfect. I never knew what people meant in movies when they talked about soulmates and stuff, but I swear Troy you are my soulmate." Abed cried.

I softened my gaze and gave him a weak smile. 

"That was stupid, I'm stupid, that was dumb and cliche, I'm sorry."

"Abed, you aren't stupid, you are the most intelligent person I've ever met, I love every little thing about you, I love how different you are, I love that you aren't afraid to be you, I love your beautiful smile, I love your laugh, I love your taste in movies and tv shows, and I love it so much when you just hold my hand. We are most definitely soulmates." I smiled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," I said sadly.

"I'll wait for you." Abed held both of my hands tightly and looked into my eyes.

"I can't let you do that," I whispered.

Abed shook his head.

"I can't imagine my future with anyone else, you are my future, you are my happy ending." He mumbled.

"you are mine too." 

"Can we just spend the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms? I just want to hold you, well I still can." Abed muttered.

"Of course we can, beautiful," I replied and kissed him.

Abed and I left the Dreamatorium and climbed into the bottom bunk together. 

Abed rested his head on my chest and shut his eyes, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight my angel, I love you," I whispered.

"Goodnight T-Troy. I love you so so m-much." Abed's voice broke.

Abed wasn't really one to cry in front of people, even when he cried in front of me he got super embarrassed and insecure, Abed was always confident, just not when he cried. I hated seeing him hurt, he deservd to always be happy and smiling. I stopped spacing out and pulled myself back into reality, Abeds body trembled in my arms and soft sobs escaped him. 

It broke my heart seeing him like this, I was doing this to him. 

I wanted to speak but I couldn't find words.

I just pulled his body closer to mine and rubbed circles around his back.

Abed drifted off to sleep eventually and I laid awake thinking about how I had to leave him tomorrow morning.

Abeds started to breathe more heavily, his body shook even more.

"Please don't leave me," he mumbled.

He must have been dreaming.

"I need you, I can't do this without you," he whispered.

I gently shook him awake.

"Baby, wake up, you're dreaming," I said softly.

Abeds eyes shot open and met mine, as soon as he looked at me tears poured down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to sound crazy but I am crazy." Abed cried.

"I really don't think I can do this without you, you have gotten me through so much, you are the only one who can calm me down, I know I need to let you go, 14.3 million dollars is a lot of money, and you need to live your life, I'm so sorry." Abed rambled.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Fuck the trip," I said.

"Pardon?" 

"I said fuck the trip, I'm not going, no amount of money is worth leaving you, we can take adventures together, let's go on a road trip! Just me and you! Let's go somewhere far! Then we can come back here after!" I beamed.

"Wait seriously?" Abed squealed, his face completely lighting up.

"Seriously." I smiled.

"We are really toying with the audience's emotions here." Abed giggled.

"How are the ratings?" I asked.

"Going up! The audience likes the drama, and hurt and comfort sort of thing." 

"You know what? I'm calling the lawyers right now, I'll tell them that I changed my mind," I told him.

"Wait Troy look at me.." Abed sighed deeply.

"I don't want you to just pass up this opportunity because of me..." he muttered.

"I'm listening to my heart, you are what me and my heart want." I smiled and kissed him.

"You are most definitely what me and my heart want too." Abed laughed.

"Could you pass me my phone?" I asked Abed.

Abed handed my phone to me with a smile.

I clicked on the number to my lawyer and started to call him, it was 10:34 pm I didn't realize we got into bed so early, it must have been around 7."

"Hello, Mr. Barnes." He spoke.

"Hi, um, I can't go on the trip, I'm sorry I changed my mind," I mumbled.

"Pierce figured you would, so he left a second opinion, but I was only allowed to mention it if you refused the first offer, the second option is, you can have 10 million dollars, but you must still sail around the world on a boat and you can bring one person of your choosing, the rest of the money, 4.3 million dollars to be exact, will go to Greendale." He explained.

"Can I call you back in like 2 minutes?" I beamed.

"Of course, take your time." He said.

I hung up the phone and Abed smiled widely at me.

"I'll come with you, if you'll have me?" Abed said.

"Of course, I stupidly didn't realize you could easily hear the entire conversation." I laughed.

Abed laughed at me then kissed me gently.  
"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

I recalled my lawyer and the date of when me and Abed left got pushed back by a week, which was nice, it gave us time to say a proper goodbye to the rest of the group.

Abed nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and cuddled against me.

"Goodnight Baby," I said softly.

"Goodnight, darling." Abed giggled.


	9. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness

Troys pov 

I don’t know why but something about seeing him up on that stage talking about another girl hurt me. Why did I feel like this? And why did part of me want Abed to be up there looking into my eyes and saying those things about me? Abed and I made eye contact for a brief second then he looked away again. I watched him step off the stage and hurry out of the room. Britta looked in my direction and waved me over with a smile, I returned the smile but walked in the other direction, the direction where Abed went.

I had trouble finding him at first but after about 20 minutes I found him alone in the study room. 

“Abed?” I said softly. 

He looked up at me, I could see that he was still quite upset. How did he look so beautiful right now? 

“Are you alright?” I asked sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He muttered.

“F-I-N-E or F-Y-N-E?”

“F-I-N-E.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry Abed,” I mumbled.

He forced a smile and looked at me. 

“I can’t believe Sophie showed up,” I said to lighten the mood.

“Me neither, it’s stupid but I was hoping to have the movie end with me dancing to her music with one of my dates.” Abed laughed weakly.

I smiled at him and put my hand out.

“I’ll dance with you if you want?” I said nervously.

A grin spread across his face. 

“I’d like that.” He whispered.

“Do you want to go back to the dance or since we can hear the music so well in here we could dance together in the empty dark study room?” I laughed

“The study room seems more movie-like,” Abed said.

Abed and I stood up, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.   
He reached out and put his hands around my waist pulling my body closer to his, I reached up and put my arms around his neck. 

“I’ve never actually danced with someone before so I’m sorry if I’m bad,” I whispered.

“You’re doing great.” He smiled.

Our faces were only inches apart and part of me wanted to lean in and kiss him but I’m dating Britta, I like Britta right? If I like Britta so much then why am I slow dancing in a dark study room with my best friend? 

“Troy?” Abed mumbled.

I looked up at him and our eyes met.

“Yes?” 

“You look really handsome.” He whispered.

“Thanks, you look absolutely perfect baby, b-buddy, buddy! I meant buddy.” My cheeks were burning. The song ended but Abed and I stood there still, his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. His grip tightened on my waist pulling my body even closer, our bodies were practically against each other now. 

“I like it when you call me baby, you seem to mix up baby and buddy a lot.” Abed giggled.

“Shhhh.” 

“Do you like to call me baby?” He smiled.

“I- I don’t know, it feels right.” I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment.

My heart pounded in my chest and my god I wanted to kiss him more than anything.

Abed started to lean in, he was going to kiss me, he was going to fucking kiss me. 

“Woah! Am I interrupting something?” Britta blurted making Abed and I jump back from each other.

Abed and I looked at her but didn’t say a word.

“What was going on?” She asked.

“I was upset and I wanted to dance with someone and Troy offered to dance with me, that’s all.” Abed rambled.

“Troy, can I talk to you for a quick second?” 

I nodded.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in just a minute.” I smiled at Abed. 

He nodded and sat down on the couch.

Britta and I walked out of the study room.

“Troy, when I walked in, I saw the way you were looking at him, you’re in love with him aren’t you?” She questioned.

“I’m sorry Britta but honestly, I think it’s always been him, it hurt when I saw him up on stage talking about someone else, I wanted him to be looking in my eyes and saying those things to me, you’re right, I’m so fucking in love with him,” I said.

“It’s okay, go get him, I just want you to be happy.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Britta.” I smiled widely at her and gave her a quick hug. 

“Good luck.” She grinned.

I walked back into the study room and Abed stood up, I put an arm around his waist and pulled his body close to mine.

“It’s always been you,” I whispered.

“Troy, I’ve been in love with you for the past 2 years, I’ve dreamt of you saying those words so many times.” He beamed.

I leaned in and kissed him, he rested his hands on my shoulders and melted into the kiss.

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

“I love you,” I whispered

“I love you too,” He grinned.

“I’m really sorry about the girl,” I mumbled.

“The reason I liked her so much is that she reminded me of you, and I just wanted to be with you so bad but I knew or I thought you wouldn’t ever feel the same.”

”im so stupid for not realizing that I’m in love with you, and now that I know, I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.” I mumbled.

Abed placed another gentle kiss on my lips then put his hands back on my waist. We danced around the study room for a while just laughing and kissing occasionally, and nothing has ever felt more perfect.


End file.
